Naruto lord of the Underworld
by blackpackager
Summary: He died at the hands of the knight of Athena centuries ago but the circle of reincarnation has finally bring him back to he world of the living and now once again it is time to awaken the lord of the underworld
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer … I own nothing on this 2 stories !

this might be a weird kind of story cause its more like a monologue for awhile also it wont be long maybe 4 to 5 chapters not sure maybe more maybe less u have been warned also it will deviate a lot from a certain point in time hope you guys enjoy it

This was the end for him unlike many other times there was no way out of it the demon he carried had been rip out of him the half meant to save him was taken from the animated corpse of his father yet he lie there here waiting knowing that someone would come or at least thats what our main character was hoping for maybe there was still a chance maybe they could make it maybe he could get the heart of that woman at some point or maybe he could try to get a relationship with that black haired girl that had tried to save his life back then he was still thinking on that though .. sure she made her points but there was also holes in that story ..

"maybe I could think about my possibilities while I wait for something to happen .. its not like I can move or do anything anyway" he thought as he lay on the ground covered in blood …."thinking on the first one her hair had always made a impression on him pink hair long pink hair ...sure she had her moments .. way to many he knew better than anyone her abuse had always made him remember to try and stay on his toes but he also knew she needed a way to vent her anger and emotions he understood that playing the goofy idiot had done wonders for him but for her playing the sweet innocent girl had made her a box for feelings except for the ones about pain for him and her fan-girl emotions for their other teammate .. thinking on that bastard why does she like him the bad guy aura .. maybe. the way he ignored her ? I guess , her status as the last one on his clan and all the power it comes with it mmm that sounds like a goldigger .. what else is there …..

then there was her … black hair and white eyes that can look into a 360 range …. he remember saving her when they were young and yet he always wonder why she follow him like a lost puppy .. come on how could he not see her and feel her eyes all over him almost all day long ?

It was most noticeable as soon as he enter the academy sure she improved thanks to the classes and all but he knew all along that she was around .. her gaze over him like a lion watching his prey she had a body he couldn't deny that an amazing figure living with a pervert for 3 years did show him all the pleasure the world had to offer even if it was involuntarily but he didn't want to remember that part …

both had their good points and their bad ones and yet now that he was this close to death he had a epiphany why think only about them ?…. perhaps been this close to death had made him think about his relationships with girls maybe his inner pervert had been awaken like the pervy sage wanted all those yeas ago let see lets make a list ..

the mouse looking one … too much weapons I remember pervy sage saying something about women weapons and stabbyhappy yandere girls also she seem distraught after neji's death they may have had something ..

blond one ... still fangirl … less annoying than the pink one but that maybe cause I don't work with her much …

the genjutsu cutie in the Forrest close to the hokage monument … don't even know what to think there …

the ramen goddes of ichiraku .. nah too old she might be more into someone like kakashi or guy

snake hottie ...shes hot but snakes … lets think of something else

the red eye .. mmm that was asuma's …

the purple hair swordwoman … too old I think she had a thing with the guy that died years ago

flea bags sister? Mmmmm cute but no

temary …. the master of wind from suna strong woman kinda nice and with a heart that loved her family to bad she was into the lazy cloud guy

koyuki … I wish I was awake for that kiss the picture was a nice reminder though

shion .. shion.. shion.. shion …. I really need to go back and help her … I wonder if I did the correct thing by playing it dumb come on who would be idiot enough to not understand she ask for a baby ? But no im not liked much, I know that but having a kid with a priestess is like painting a target on them that could make someone go after them yelling destroying the kyubi's spawn maybe even trying to kill her something about releasing her from the demons control

who else is there after them that is alive or that might give me a chance..

well thinking on it saying I was the holder of a chakra construct that could destroy mountains with a flick of his tail and all that might limit the chances of ever having a family

Even now that hes out of me he keeps giving me trouble I hate u buddy ! Having u was a blast you were a friend but damnn the chances of ever getting a family were limited with you in me and even now there not going any higher. well if I ever make it out of here alive

and then there's that woman that appears in my dreams I always see her looking at me with love as if I was everything to her ..

her black hair white skin and her purple dress that show her beautiful legs and that trident on her hand she looks powerful an air of royalty as if she was a princess or a queen with a aura around her that could release al the evils into the world if I ever ask for it

when I was younger I always thought that maybe a memory of my mother but after meeting her now im not sure who she is

then there is those dreams I always had the one about painting a canvas in the sky or making the moon cover the sun bringing the peace of death weird I guess I never really thought about those dreams either maybe that was what made me not being able to answer nagato when he ask the first time

bringing peace like that might not be a bad idea after all look at this right now most of the world will be trap in a never ending dream feeding a giant three it wasn't much different than

those dreams

even thought those dream did bring question to his mind … buildings wayyy taller than the hokage monument those v shapes things that could fly those carriages without horses

then there was those gold clothed guys that always seem to pop on his dreams stopping his plans with that pink haired girl .. maybe that's what attracted me to sakura her hair reminded me of that woman

without even realizing this he had enter his own mindscape there he was by the gates of the cage that once hold the strongest of the biju he had never gone beyond this point ever but this time he feel something was calling to him something in here was telling him that there was still a chance out of this mess so he started to go into the unknown into the darkness into what could be called the underworld of his mind

 **meanwhile on the legion of .. what never mind wrong story :P so lets go check outside his mindscape**

'we have to do something he is the only chance we have left !' Sakura said to the people around her this were orochimaru and karin they were trying to save sasuke after he had being stabbed by a blade …

she had tried to save naruto but after going trough what could be compared to having your soul rip out of you she knew there was no chance even more after obito trying to seal part of the biju he had taken from madara failed for unknown reasons he had been capture as soon as they went out of this dimension and she had gone to look for sasuke as a last hope for the world ….

 **in the deepest part of the juddeca at the same time …**

There she was in the throne room like every day she was looking at his armor that resemble a black angel but unlike every day something was wrong very wrong it was at this moment that she had run out of the room looking for the other 2 people that had manage the underworld with her since they were revived by their lord before he had died on that day at the hands of Pegasus

 _ **MY LORDS MY LORD WE HAVE A PROBLEM A HUGE PROBLEM !**_ scream the girl as she slam open the doors

" What is it Pandora ? It cant be worse than what we are dealing with our realms are in turmoil death has stop many names disappeared from the records as if they had never being in deaths door and the dream realm has been forcefully open and created thousand of dreams I cant access for some reason " Hipnos said in anger

" my lords with all due respect it is worse than that " said the girl that was now kneeling before them

"what can be worse than our domains being in chaos " ask Thanathos as he look down on the girl

as she lift her head to look at them they never thought that the words that would come from her mouth will bring so much conflicting emotions to the gods

" my lords the armor of lord hades has vanished from the underworld "

Authors note ...

this is just a new idea that pop in my head a few days ago while i was doing some research for the other story im writing i just thought how weird would it be for the ninja world to see the god of the underworld against their own rabbit goddess i hope i can make it good :P

also im not dropping the four horseman the next chapter will be up in a few days i just had a big witters bloq on how to continue it but i have gotten over it so it will be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Men, gods and flashbacks!**

 **-DIFERENT PLACES -**

 _FLASBACKS_

 **Character when angry**

" **What did you say Pandora** !" scream thanatos in anger " **someone has taken our master cloth from the underworld this is the worst thing that could happen we don't know when he will come back and yet someone wants to use his power ill destroy them nothing will stop death from having their souls!** "

"Calm down brother no one but a god has a chance to take the armor so this might be the time we have been waiting for the last 2 thousand years " said Hipnoss as he started to use his cosmos to look for the one with the power of a god

"My lord is back !" said Pandora as she broke in tears into the floor

 _Flashback … 2 thousand years ago in Elysium ….._

" _ **Damn it im a god for goodness sake how did I get defeated by the little girl and the humans … seriously if I had full control of my powers this could be sooo easy they even kill Hipnoss and Thanathos the balance has been thrown out of sinc the moment I fall there will be nothing stopping the doors of the underworld from opening and letting all the mortals souls out**_

 _ **nothing will stop the monsters titans and everything from going back and take their revenge .. stupid little girl all out of love for them u have curse the world to end JAJAJAJAJJAJJ in the end you are like your father ,**_

 _I who has been guarding their prison since I was cast down from mount Olympus without me nothing will stop them from coming out of Tartarus but even so I cant let the soul of the living into the world nothing will stop the monster from the myth from making a return but I have to at least keep the souls of Elysium and the prisons from being release "_

 _it as at this point that he use his power to bring the bodies of Hipnoss and Thanathos close to him this was gonna be taxing on him well it could have been if he wasn't so close to death already bringing the soul of a human back to life was nothing to think about but the soul of a god that .. was a different story he will not be able to bring their full power but they will recover it in time after all they were immortal time was the one thing they had its not like they were gonna be dead forever either the circle of reincarnation will bring them back to the world in order to bring balance but it might take years centuries thousands of years before it happen so he was gonna force them back with the remaining power he had so they could bring balance at least to Elysium and the the underworld until he returns together they should have enough_

" _RISE FROM THE REALM OF THE FALLEN " said hades as the bodies where brought back to life_

" _PEGASUS !" both gods scream as they open their eyes before seeing their lord sitting on the ground with his back on the wall of his mausoleum cover in blood_

" _hey …. How you guys feeling " said the almost dead god_

" _My lord " they were horrified at the sight of their master in this state they run to his side Thanatos had even tried to hold death at bay but to his surprise he wasn't strong enough hipnos could feel the dreams his master had being crush for both gods this had being a scene of nightmares something that should ever had happen …_

 _Thanathos and Hipnoss knell in shame both their heads touching the ground as they spook in unison  
"My lord we begged your forgiveness it was for our pride that you have fallen we underestimate the human and you have pay the price we ask that you use our powers to save yourself "_

" _HAHAHHAHHHAHAHHA what a joke funny ! .. so you want me to take back the power I use to revive you" those word had struck a cord with the 2 gods they didn't think they have died now they understood why they couldn't do a thing now he understood why he couldn't control the dream reading he was doing unconsciously and why his brother couldn't control his own domain of death_

" _my lor " he was cut off before he finished by hades " stop that this is the end for me and I don't wanna die regretting saving you .. you should be like her she is sad and has been crying since she saw me but understood me like she has done since I save her all those years ago true she hasn't been awake since though " it was at this moment the god noticed the little girl inside the doors of the mausoleum .._

" _Pandora …." they said in unison as their minds started to think wasn't she like 18 or 19 like 30 mins ago how is she 12 ? o.O? …_

" _HHAHAHHAHAHHAHA if you could see your faces this would be priceless … I wonder why I never tried this before .. its fun to laugh guess dying changes people a bit anyway I need you take over the underworld for awhile that's why I use my power to force you back alive " he said looking into the distance " I don't have long at best I have 10 15 minutes I think so I need to get a few things in order and wait till I finish to talk … " he said to Thanathos who was about to rush into talking …" there are a few stuff for me to do with my remaining power between them is seeing my brother face when I told him his lovely little daughter curse them to die .. it will be the best gift for me but before that there's a few things I must ask of you 3_

 _Pandora you are in control of my army when they come back to life .. should it not happen your are to found a way to get souls to help you manage the underworld in their place I don't know how the stupid rosary is gonna work so use the gifts they curse you with and make the most you can out of them I believe you can do It "_

" _yes my lord I will not fail you " she answer.._

" _as for you 2 what I want from you is a bit harder I need you to take control of the underworld Elysium and the prisons nothing else the pit, the monsters all the other stuff let it be they have to deal with what they cause the unbalance of life and death also don't reveal yourself to the other gods you are weakened by your deaths that's why I need the 2 of you to keep the souls in there place let the good ones enjoy the peace deaths brings and torture the souls that have made war in the land the influx of souls will skyrocket in the next few years due to the release of the mythical monster so I need you guys to be prepared don't underestimate your enemies again bring death to them merciless the only mercy I want you to show is the mercy of a quick death do I make myself clear ? "_

" _yes" they answered_

 _also before I go see my old brother for the last time I want you to protect Pandora she wont grow beyond 21 immortality and all that she can die in battle though .. so just keep her safe well c ya .. someday" as he said this his body disappeared in a flash only to reappear in the middle of the council room on Olympus beside the hearth that was in the middle ..._

 _ **after a few seconds and being surrounded by the olimpians …** _

" _Hello my dear brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews … its been so long since I see you all,_

 _you know all the been cast down into the underworld by a cheating little brother and all that " he said from his black throne while blood was covering most of his body_

 _Zeus was the one to talk first "what are you doing here brother even more in the state that your in.. Apollo heal him ! " he said to the god of healing who moved to try and heal his uncle before he was stopped by hades …_

" _There's nothing anyone can do im here just to say 3 things_

 _first congratulation dear brother your spawn has ended the god of death , sleep and the underworld and saved the humans from the great eclipse_

 _Zeus look horrified to Hermes and said " get me Athena now!" he the god of of the sky justice and all those other domains understood the statement better than anyone he knew his older brother was more powerful than he was but his power was always in use to contain the influx of souls in his never ending domain up to now he didn't care if he fought to kill humanity and all cause he knew it was taxing on him as well killing a few thousandth humans wasn't a big deal a few lightning here some over there and he could make people praise him more and increase his power trough worship but now that was not a option there's was no one to control the entire realm of the death …_

 _with the death of the dream oneiros in the last war and now the 3 gods that command the realm this was the worse outcome that could come .._

 _as Athena enter the chamber of the gods she saw hades in the throne she saw red …..._

 _she run to him with her staff trying to finish what seiya had started … just to be stopped by Apollo_

" _HAHAHAHHAH amusing even now after winning the little girl wants to end me .. did the human died already ?" said hades to Athena …_

" _**let me go! im gonna finish him !** " she scream in anger " **you curse him he will never be able to come out of that stated because of you !**_

" _what did you think was gonna happen ? Ohh he fought a god and survive? HAHAHAH I wish I could have seen it but no matter he will die .. you know what just to make it more painful for you ill take the curse from him " said the god of the underworld as he snap his fingers " done now I hope your ready to see him going through something worse,_

 _what is to come cant be stopped and you know the funny thing about all of it ? Its your fault ! Enjoy seeing you pet horse die!_

 _Yo broke the balance by killing Thanathos and Hipnos but you screwed the world the moment I died because you kill the one who has trapped the mythical creatures from coming to your precious world im the one who was the warden to titans and their armies .. congratulations Athena_

 _and this is my second point,_

 _ **YOU** curse the world to destruction …. because there's no god alive that can command my domain for no one is as powerful as me ….._

 _._

 _a never ending realm that only grows day by day funny in saving the world you condemn it to a worse fate oh the irony the goddess of wisdom is a fool! HAHAHHAHAHH_

 _she look in horror as the truth finally got through to her anger … she didn't realize till now there were no more death gods .. the doors of death will open as soon as he dies monsters not seen since before the myth will come_

" _and the third and last one was just to say bye ill see you someday I guess later .. enjoy Armageddon ! He said before he disappear …_

 _unknown to the gods 3 people on Elysium had seen what had happen on Olympus …..._

 _ **Meanwhile close to the ocean ….**_

 _the ruins close to the ocean 2 people were still there he had come back after sending the gold cloths to Elysium he had a feeling something wasn't right he could feel the souls in the ocean screaming in despair something had happen to the realm of the dead and it was bad .. this was Julian Solo or better know to the gods and the saints of Athena .._

 _Poseidon_

" _so you felt it" said hades to the sea god " the despair of the souls trapped in the oceans as they are no longer able to go into the afterlife …_

 _Sorrento had hear this exchange of words and now he was sure this was a god a barely alive but still a god …_

" _i did " he said as he look to hades who was holding a urn … "they need all the help they can get I might enjoy knowing that all of you will die but still I cant do anything anymore but the sea god might"_

 _he said before ripping the seal Athena had on the urn_

" _this is goodbye brother" he said as he extended his arm and he started to disappear .. his power had been expended_

" _Goodbye my brother maybe we can see each other again " Poseidon said as he grab his older brother hand before he disappear from the world …_

 _it would be 2 thousand years before the lord of the underworld roam the land again …_

 _Flashback end …._

"I Found him we don't have much time it seems hes unconscious lets go !" said Hipnoss as he was followed by Pandora and Thanatos

 **\- On the human world -**

here was Might guy fighting the so called uchiha god .. On a different area was a emo guy preparing to go into the battlefield and a bit further away a statue resembling a black angel with 6 wings had appear before the unconscious body of Naruto Uzumaki

 **\- Inside the seal -**

He felt he had been walking for hours .. until he had found a golden door .. he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to open the door but in this circumstances he had nothing to loose so he had open the door to find a twin of himself with black hair and clothes …

"Welcome Naruto I been waiting for you to come for a long time " said the black version of himself

"Who are you ?" said the blond boy

" I am you, well you could say im the other part of you, No I aim not what your thinking im not your darkness" he said to the blond version of himself

" we are one naruto I was seal away with the demon by accident by our father I was a powerful being who died along time ago I have been reincarnated in you I know its hard to understand but your dreams

are not simple dreams they are old lifetimes we had lived but now its time we become one again just bump your fist with mine and we will become one" he said as he walk towards him and extended his fist

normally he would have freak out and said something stupid but he felt something coming from this guy who was a black haired version of himself but he felt for the first time he was complete he knew it he was saying the truth and so he did he extended his fist and bump it with this version of himself

"Lets show the world the power of a god " said the black version of himself

"lets show the world the power of the underworld" said the blond …

 **\- outside the seal -**

When she had been notified that naruto was unconscious she had ran towards him

"No not again ! I wont let that curse necklace take anyone again ! " tsunade was desperate one more person taken from her she knew that sakura had not been able to do a thing for naruto but maybe she could her experience in the healing art might be what was needed she was close to him when she saw the black angel in front of naruto she ran desperate she knew this was a bad omen she could feel it that angel was not something that give life energy this was something dark something that scream death

she had charge her chakra to hit the statue in front of naruto she had to take that away from him

as she was 10 feet away she was blown away by a powerful atack when the dust had been disperse she saw a girl she had a purple drees that show her legs on top of it there were armor like parts and she was holding a Trident

she had stop her from getting to naruto

" NO ONE WIL COME CLOSE TO MY LORD !" the girl scream in anger towards tsunade

" Don't be stupid I have to try to save him ! he will die if I don't do something !" scream tsunade towards this girl before she notices something behind her .. there wasn't one angel anymore there were 3 she didn't know who or what it was the first one was this blond that remind her a bit of naruto's father then the other one her senses had gone haywire he was death he was the end she could feel it

"Pandora leave the human you have to awaken him its your task you have to release him into the world " said Hipnos as he and Thanathos had created a barrier around them

many had follow tsunade running towards naruto and with this scene they had surrounded the trio that in their eyes was about to violate the body of a fallen comrade many were in shock as the black haired girl had taken naruto into her lap and was leaning closer and closer to him

many attacks had been fired against the barrier but nothing was coming trough they didn't know what this 3 people wanted but they knew it couldn't be good and now this beautiful girl was about to take him …

" leave him alone bitch !" scream Hinata Hyuga as she had lunch herself towards the barrier with her twin lions trying to break the barrier with all the power she had

the gods and the girl just smile to them this was funny to see a mortal trying to break a barrier created by the powers of a god .. Pandora saw the girl and a evil smirk could be seen in her she saw this black hair girl as she claim her lords lips just like many other Pandoras had done before her

he had open his eyes … he lifted his hand to touch this beautiful girls face " Pandora " he whisper she help him stand up to the surprise of everyone outside the barrier even sakura was surprise she had gone to help after her prince charming left to look for madara ….

" impossible ! He was barely alive his chakra network was fried there was nothing no one could have done " said sakura as she look at the scene

there he was he was standing with a hand on the statue of the angel of death it was at this moment the statue had separated in pieces and had become the death cloth of the god of death

he was taller now standing at 7 feet blond hair with black tips and covered in battle Armour this was Naruto Uzumaki .. no he no longer was just naruto no this was a god

A god had descended into the battlefield the god who could move the army of the 108 stars and beside him the god of death and sleep it was time to show the world why they were revered in the past it was time to show the world to show the powers of a god ..

he lifted his sword and red energy emerge from it …

outside the barrier everyone tensed .. this was not the same guy they had seen fighting everywhere with clones, this guy was surrounded by confidence and the gaze of his blue eyes give you a feeling of dread as if in his eyes he was looking at ants and yet they feel secured it was a undescribable feeling of fear and awe combined

" he look at the tree that was on the battlefiel he just had a evil smile on his fave as he he move his sword making a slash on the direction of the giant tree .. not long after the tree had fallen a clean cut had sen it to the ground everyone was terrified this was on a whole other level of power

" Who are you .. your not naruto what have you done to him ! " said tsunade ..

he just tilted his head and look at her with a smile on his face

"Granny I am the lord of the underworld, shadows, death and so many other things that I don't even remember anymore my name is Hades but you can call me Naruto "

Authors note .

First I guess sorry my English its not that good … ill try to write better or if anyone wants to help im open to it.. just send a message and we can get to talking

the pandora in the story is the one from lost canvas at least her figure !

A few things to address before I get hated and all that I been rereading the manga and that's why I didn't post this before today

I dont like sakura … fangirl even when she was supposed to have been snapped out of it by tsunade ..

I hate sasuke …. emo with god complex like all the other uchihas in the story the only likable was itachi and that was barely

then there's the fight scene of might guy with kakashi and gara behind him .. before that part I like guy a bit but after it woow he made his mark .. and people say kakashi was strong ..

then we go to the side of saint seiya .. I was thinking on it for a while in a world ruled by gods just think a bit on it .. the gods of death, sleep and the underworld are dead … what happens now ?

I was like damn that was Armageddon since nothing could keep death at bay this is just my way of trying to tie the myth into my story with how it become the world we have in the naruto universe it might sound like hades has been overpowered but the point is there …

will the army of hades appear on the next chapter ? Maybe

who will hades end up with ? So few choices .. yet so many possibilities all but naruhina or narusaku .. I hate those …

nadora/panruto? …. meh maybe xD

will this rant be over soon or not ? i guess ..

anyway reviews are welcome also thank you for subscribing :D


End file.
